


Adam Driver XXXV (NYFF 4 Oct 2019)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [35]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand porn, Portraits, watch porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, cheekbones on display, hair carefully coiffed and just short enough to give us a peek at his ears, expression carefully neutral as he looks to his left while pressing his hand to his mouth, wearing a fancy watch.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Adam Driver XXXV (NYFF 4 Oct 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, what I'm wondering is whether the hand is there because he's being Serious and Thoughtful, or because he's trying really hard not to laugh. I've seen this particular photo flying around the twittersphere a lot as a prompt, and everyone is almost universally interpreting this expression as another example of his (very good) Hades Resting Bitch Face. 
> 
> BUT. As I was painting this I had to fight to keep his expression neutral; it kept creeping into a deeply repressed grin. You can see it around his right eye, in those little muscles that crinkle up when he grins, the curve of the muscle in his cheek, and the way he's pursing his upper lip. As an artist I tend to emphasize those little details a bit more than they appear, and when you do THAT, all of a sudden this isn't an impassive expression anymore, this is a man who just heard something he finds deeply funny and he's trying very hard not to laugh.
> 
> To further support my theory, when I finally found the original photo my reference had been cropped from, it also had Noah Baumbach, sitting next to Adam with the most exquisitely perplexed expression on his face. It makes me wonder what on earth the question was, and if Adam managed to keep a straight face giving the answer. 
> 
> Also, if i never have to draw that gorgeous watch again it will be too soon.
> 
> Photo used for reference was taken by John Lamparski on 4 Oct 2019 at the New York Film Festival's screening and Q&A for "Marriage Story." 
> 
> 7.5 hrs of drawing time for this one, that damn watch took at least 90 minutes. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxv.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxv-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxv-hand.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
